The History Teacher
by BallerinaMalfoy
Summary: Angela has been at Hogworts for a long time, yet the boys in her classes still don't appeal to her. What happens when a charming young teacher comes to teach History of Magic? Will Angela finally fall for someone...a man perhaps?


August 31

Today was the first day of my 7th year. It doesn't really feel like this is going to be like my last year. I could swear I still feel like a first year. I guess this year will be the same, its not like I am a Prefect or Head Girl, I am still just me, plain and simple. I am very exited for classes to start. I have two new teachers this year and the rumor is they are very good teachers. I love good teachers because it makes the classes more interesting. I am rooming with the same girls as the past couple of years. It's weird that we are the last generation of Hogwarts students to have gone to school while Harry Potter himself was here. He was a 7th year when we were just little first years. It doesn't seem like it was that long ago, but I suppose six years is quite a bit of time.

Anyway, I still don't get along with the other girls in my grade, they seem so superficial… they haven't changed a bit. As for me, my freckles have disappeared and I am no longer shaped like a boy, I mean, I don't have a nice hot body, but I don't really want little boys chasing after me anyway.

I have to wake up early tomorrow so I don't miss breakfast. I'm not used to waking up so early.

September 1

Classes started today. I missed breakfast, but only because the girls kept asking me what eye shadow looked best and stupid things like that. I don't wear makeup; I think it makes girls look like clowns. Classes went well, I am already loaded with homework, you'd think they would give 7th years a break, but I guess not. I like all my teachers this year, they are all very good, but I think this year is going to be very long. This one boy, he is a Malfoy, yes Draco had a little brother, and his name is Helios. He won't stop bothering me. He thinks I have a crush on him, but I think that he is just being arrogant. He has a crush on me and it's very annoying.

One of the new teachers wasn't here today, someone said he will be here tomorrow; he just had trouble getting back on time. Sounds like a lame excuse to me, but oh well. The other new teacher I had I your average old lady. She has silver-white hair and is a bit of a prune. She looks like she could die within the next year or so.

Well, the girls are complaining that I must turn out the light because they need their beauty sleep, id say they it will take more than sleep to take then beautiful.

September 3,

Today Helios won't stop bothering me. I was down in the common room and he came in with flowers and was trying to impress me with stupid first year magic. He fed me stupid lines that little boys always trying with girls. He said, "I bet your feet are tired, because you've been running through my mind all day." I think its pathetic. He does have a nice face, he looks exactly like Draco did. He has shinning white hair and cold grey eyes. He even has Draco's sex appeal. He gets every girl he wants in bed exept me. I think that's why he is so attracted to me, because I don't want him. I mean, I would be lying if I said he was ugly and didn't have a great body, but he just seems so immature. Stupid boys don't appeal to me. I've never felt attracted to any of them before, why should I make an exception for him?

September 5,

Today was defiantly and interesting day and it noteworthy. So I met the new teacher today. He is the new History of Magic teacher. When I first walked into class, I thought he was a student, actually I could have sworn he was a student. Then he started for the front of the class and introduced himself. His name is Proffessor Doyon. Intereseting name I know, but oh my god, he is the most beautiful creature even made. He has curly blonde hair, and charming smile, and increadably great teeth. He is tall and slender. He runs his finger through his hair when he is nervous. He can't be more than 23 years old. I think I am in love. He is so charming and kind. I sat in the front of the room today just so I could see him better. Oh, I wish I cold get to know him personally. He seems amazing. He isn't anything like the stupid boys here. Well, he isn't a boy now is he? He is a man.

September 7,

I had HIS class again today. He is so beautiful. All I can do is staring at him. I bet my grade will be really good in History this year because I want to do all the work I have to do in order to impress him. I wouldn't want him to think I am a slacker or that I don't care about learning from him. I really hope he thinks I am pretty. What am I saying? I have never cared if anyone thought I was pretty before in my life. Now that I am really thinking about him, he is kind of dorky in a really cure way. He gets nervous a lot in class, especially when he messes up. I try not to correct him very much when he gets something wrong. I let someone else make him blush. I just like to watch. He mentioned today kind of off handedly that he is single. I was really relieved. Not that I think I have a chance with him, but I just can't imagine with a woman. I think he belong single, so that I can watch him and not feel guilty.


End file.
